Gajevy Love Week 2016
by muddyevil
Summary: My submissions to Gajevy Love Week 2016! Starting with the warm-up prompt. Rated M for Lemon in chapter 5 COMPLETE
1. Differences

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. It is owned by Hiro Mashima.**

 **Differences**

 **~Muddyevil**

* * *

 **7:00am**

Levy lay in bed, reveling in the warmth of Gajeel's body which engulfed her. His left arm was lay under her head, and his right rested over her naked waist. She stared down at the arm as it pressed down on her, inspecting Gajeel's skin as it lay next to hers. Gajeel's arm was tanned, criss-crossed with the old scars of long forgotten battles. She could just about see the metal of his piercings poking up over the line of his arm, and she gently ghosted her fingers over the top of them before grabbing onto them and spinning them around in placed. She had noticed Gajeel doing it before, and when she asked him if it hurt he just scoffed. Her fingers carried on their journey down his arm as she traced all of his scars, imagining her partner fighting the battles that marked him. Her fingers outlined where his skin met hers, the darkness of his skin in stark contrast with her paler flesh. Her fingers moved onto her own skin, the pads gliding over her own smoothness. There were no scars, her line of work didn't lend to excessive fighting, and no piercings to be seen. Her skin was hairless, whereas Gajeel's was covered with tiny baby hairs which were almost impossible to notice until his skin skimmed over hers.

Gajeel groaned as he adjusted in his sleep, causing his hair to fall over Levy's shoulder. The raven locks opposed her bright blue ones as they intermingled freely and knotted together. Levy shimmied herself back into Gajeel, giving him the wake up that he had told her was his favourite.

"Good morning, Shrimp." He moaned, his voice gravelly and full of sleep.

"Morning, Gajeel."

Levy turned herself around in his arms until her face nestled up against his chest. His chest was hard as her breasts gave away to his pure muscle.

"What's my beautiful brain thinking of this morning?"

Levy turned her head up to him, giggling slightly when she saw that Gajeel's eyes were still screwed shut from the sunlight that was streaming through the smallest crack in their black out curtains.

"I'm just thinking of how different we are, Gajeel."

Gajeel scoffed, cracking open one of his ruby eyes to stare down at her. Before the stare would have intimidated her, but now it was somehow comforting.

"We're not that different, Shrimp."

Levy sighed, she would never not be surprised at just how unobservant someone who could see a movement at a kilometre away could be.

* * *

 **8:30 am**

When Gajeel made his way down the stairs, he could already smell the bacon cooking in the pan. It had taken him a while to teach Levy how to cook. When they first started dating, he had to cook everything but after he finally got her unafraid of the oven they shared the chore pretty evenly. He sauntered into the kitchen, and stared at Levy's ass, barely covered by the skirt she was wearing as he sat down at the table.

"Smells good, gorgeous. Almost as good as Mira's"

Levy smiled at the compliment. Even not saying that it was better than Mira's was a compliment, that's how good Mira's cooking was. She stirred the eggs in the frying pan, before throwing all of the food together on a serving plate. She had already messed around with various size plates before discovering that Gajeel's breakfast needed a whole serving plate for it to fit on. No matter how much he ate, he never seemed to gain weight. She guessed that it was something to do with being a dragonslayer, as both Natsu and Wendy seemed to have the same blessing. She carried the serving plate over to Gajeel, before turning around to make her own breakfast.

Opening up the cupboard, she pulled out a bowl and filled it with her Muesli, grabbing the milk from the fridge to top it up as she went. She sat herself down at the opposite end of the table to Gajeel.

"Do you feel like going down to the Guild today? Mira told me that she had quite a few jobs for me."

Gajeel tore into a sausage, chewed it and swallowed it down before answering.

"Yeah, I could do with going and beating the shit out of some bad guys too."

Levy giggled at Gajeel's course words that almost punctuated his sentences like a comma. She took a dainty bite out of her muesli, swirling it around in her bowl as she chewed on it. She watched as Gajeel wolfed down his food, he had long since stopped bothering whether Levy thought he was a pig or not after she had told him that it was his quirks that made her love him.

"Are you enjoying your breakfast? I think that I am getting better at it as I practice more."

Gajeel nodded, gulping down some eggs. He knew how much Levy hated him talking with his mouth full.

"Yeah, you're close to beating my cooking now. Actually, now I think about it I'm gonna cook steak tonight, what do you want with it?"

Levy thought for a second, before swallowing down the last of her muesli.

"I think some roast veggies would be good if you're feeling up to it."

Gajeel almost cringed at the thought of having to eat vegetables, but after he discovered a recipe that cooked them in goose fat with lots of garlic it wasn't too bad he supposed.

* * *

 **11:00 am**

Levy watched Gajeel peruse the missions board as she sat down with the pile of translations that Mira had provided her with. She giggled to herself as he parred off any of the easier missions to find one that was suitable for his talents. Suddenly he grabbed a flyer, and ran with it back over to Levy's table.

"What have you found, sweetheart?"

Gajeel threw himself down on the table, and Levy scowled at him as some of the papers nearly fell off the table. Gajeel shrugged at her, before flattening the flyer down on the table.

"Look at this, Shrimp. This is awesome! It's a mission to take down a whole dark guild!"

Levy smiled at his excitement, the kind of jobs that he picked up were so different from the ones that she would take.

"You be careful out there, Gajeel. Make sure you're home for tea tonight!"

Gajeel gave her a nod before rushing out of the guild doors. Levy sighed as she desperately grabbed onto some of the papers that were blown away by the gust of wind he left behind him. Mira walked over to her to deliver her first pot of coffee, and stared over at the doors that Gajeel had just almost disappeared out of.

"Don't you ever worry about him, Levy?"

Levy chuckled before shaking her head at the barmaid. It was something that had originally plagued her, but all the years that they had been together had reassured Levy that Gajeel would always come back to her, no matter what.

"He's a big boy, he can handle himself."

Mira sat down next to her, knowing that she wouldn't be staying for long before Levy shooed her away so she could get her translation done as soon as possible.

"He worries about you, you know. Being in a guild can be dangerous business as I'm sure you know."

Levy giggled, knowing full well how much Gajeel worried. She shrugged at Mira, before turning back to the work in front of her.

"With all the translation jobs you've been giving me lately, the most danger I'm in is a paper cut!"

Mira punched Levy, but knowing that she wasn't as annoyed as she made out to be. Levy's favourite kind of job was the translation jobs that came into the guild with an increasing amount of intensity.

"Well, if you weren't so goddamn efficient at it people wouldn't send everything in to us."

Levy smiled over at Mira, before the older woman got up and they both went back to working.

Levy stared down at her work, the amount of Draconic translations coming in once the word got out that she could speak it was insane. She had asked Gajeel why he wouldn't ever take any Draconic translation work he simply scoffed and said that was what she was for. Every time he said it, she simply shook his head, but she knew that it definitely wasn't the type of work that Gajeel was into.

* * *

 **5:00 pm**

"Shrimp! I'm home!" Gajeel yelled into the house as soon as he was through the door. He could both smell and hear that Levy was upstairs in her office, obviously finishing up on the translation work from the day. He smiled as she bounded down the stairs and jumped into his arms.

"Gajeel! How did it go?"

Gajeel wrapped his arms around her waist, before kissing her deeply.

"Not good, it was super easy and boring. The majority of the day was just traveling, and you know how much I hate that."

Levy giggled at the travel sickness that Gajeel still hadn't managed to shake, no matter how many different treatments Wendy tried. He placed her down on the ground before making his way over to the kitchen to cook dinner.

After dinner, both Levy and Gajeel made their way up into the hobbie-room at the back of the house. As soon as they got in, they both spread into their own separate corners. Gajeel made his way over to the workbench in the corner of the room, surrounded by various pieces of precious metal and gems while Levy made a beeline to the small cornered off section of the room, where a large sofa was surrounded by bookshelves. She ran her fingers along the various books, before picking her choice for the day. She pulled it off the shelf, before curling herself up on the sofa and starting the book.

Gajeel found the particular piece of metal that he wanted, before he got to work on the sculpture. He used his own body as the tools as he moulded the metal into the shapes he wanted, placing gems in it where he felt that they were appropriate.

The both sat in comfortable silence, Levy lost in her own little world while Gajeel worked away on his next masterpiece. Time passed by and the sun set as they both focused on their own hobby, the rest of the world invisible to them apart from the comfortable sense that the other was still in close proximity to them.

* * *

 **10.00pm**

Levy was once again back in bed with Gajeel, bookending their day perfectly. She was curled up into a small ball with Gajeel enveloping her with his body curled around hers.

"You know, I've been thinking, Shrimp."

Levy turned over slightly and stared into Gajeel's eyes.

"What is it, Gajeel?"

Gajeel smoothed his fingers down Levy's waist and over her hips.

"I've been thinking about what you said this morning. We are kind of opposites, aren't we?"

Levy chuckled, amazed that Gajeel had been thinking on his comment long enough to reach his own conclusion.

"But you know what they say, Shrimp. Opposites attract."

Levy turned over in Gajeel's arms, and placed a kiss on his chin.

"They do, Gajeel. They do."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, everyone! This was written kind of quickly because I only found out there was a warm up chapter today!**

 **Let me know what you liked, what you hated, and just if you really love me. I like being loved.**

 **See you on the 14th with the next prompt!**

 **P.S., if you wanna take part, find the prompts on fuckyeahgajevy . Tumblr . com**


	2. Blanket

**Disclaimer - I do not own Fairy Tail, it is owned by Hiro Mashima**

* * *

Gajeel walked into the guild later than normal, the sun starting to set in the sky behind him, and looked around for the shock of blue hair that he had fallen asleep next to last night. Well, when he said last night what he really meant was earlier this morning. He had come back late from a job, and collapsed onto the bed next to his Shrimp, too tired to even talk to her. Not that she would be annoyed at him, she always understood that sometimes a job took everything out of him, and he would struggle to stay awake when he got back to the house.

When he had woken up about an hour ago, Levy had left him a note to tell her that she was going to head over to the guild to hand in some jobs and pick up some more and that she would meet him there. A quick shower later, he found himself walking through the tall wooden doors that were his second home. He scanned around the hall, eyes falling on many people that had been drinking since before even Levy had woken up, had been through the raucous drunk stage and were now in the beginnings of falling asleep where they sat. He saw a couple of heads of blue hair, but none were the one that he wanted to see. When his sense of sight failed him, he moved to his second option. His sense of smell.

He followed his nose down the dimly lit stairs to the guild's library, a place that even without using any sense he probably could have guessed that she would have been down there. As he entered the room, ignoring the stares from the newer guild members who still held a fear for him, who he just growled at, he weaved his way through the bookshelves to where he knew was Levy's favourite spot, the dictionaries and encyclopedias concealed in the corner. Even though even she admitted that they weren't the most interesting of books, they were the ones she found most useful in her day to day role as a translator, one that she had seemed to pick up when the word got out that she was one of the best in the country. If not the best. Gajeel giggled to himself as he remembered when she had taken a lead role in the renovations of the large room beneath the guild, and had hidden the books that she used the most often as far away from the door as possible. She always used to tell him that it wasn't because she was antisocial, in fact she loves being a part of such a loud and lively guild, it was just when she wanted to work, she needed silence. And silence was very hard to come by in Fairy Tail.

He sniffed slightly, and found a sort of fort in the corner, what he could tell were a few chairs with a blanket stretched between them. It covered a couple of meters squared, a space more than large enough for a small Shrimp and her translation work. She had learned from years of translating in a tent with her fellow members of Shadow Gear to utilise small spaces, something that it was easy for Gajeel to forget when he found her work overflowing the office at home and invading his space in the workshop. The blanket was a dark blue, covered in runes and emanated magic. The magic assaulted his senses, the magic glowed out from the fabric and almost burnt his nose. Strong magic had a very odd smell, like burnt sugar and uncooked lamb. The runes were embroidered in what looked to be a gold thread, and pulsed in a slightly brighter colour than the rest of the fabric. No matter how hard he had tried to learn the runes, to find out a little more about Levy's magic, he had never got very far. He guessed his brain just wasn't wired that way. He tried to gently tug at one of the corners, but it wouldn't budge.

"Shrimp, are you in there?"

No answer. He tugged all the way around the edge of the fabric, but to no avail. He tried pulling harder, tried making a crowbar out of his arm to wrench it up, but nothing happened. The blanket had some serious magic woven into it, and it was not going to be broken by brute strength. In fact, there was no way he was going to be getting into the fort without Levy's permission. Or…

Gajeel bounded his way back up to the main guild hall, taking two of the stone steps at a time and made his way over to the bar. His eyes flitted around for a second, not seeing exactly who he wanted so settling for the next best thing.

"Demon. Where's the nerd at?"

Mira turned around, looking at Gajeel in confusion. He had many different names for members of the guild, and usually they made sense, but she just couldn't figure this one out. She couldn't remember Gajeel ever using it before, and the only person she would think of as a nerd was Levy, and she was Shrimp so it obviously wasn't her… Gajeel sensed her difficulty and elaborated as much as he could without giving away that he didn't know his actual name. As much as he didn't like to admit it, he was awful at remembering names and tried to cover it up by using amusing nick names all the time.

"You know, green hair, carries a sword, I'm pretty sure that you're fucking him."

Mira blushed, and nearly dropped the mug she was drying. She had thought that her and Freed had been pretty subtle about it, but previous conversations with Wendy had let her know that a Dragonslayers nose could figure out if you had been spending a lot of time around someone else. She hoped that Natsu and Gajeel would just think that they had been spending time together on missions, or on him teaching her runes, but although Natsu still seemed pretty naive, she seemed to have been naive all on her own to think that Gajeel would be.

"Oh, you mean Freed." She tried to hide the embarrassment from her voice, but Gajeel could tell it all the same. Even worse, Mira knew that he could tell from the grin that spread across his face. "He's out on a mission with the rest of the Raijinshuu, he should be back tomorrow though."

Gajeel growled in frustration. Levy would have been out of her hidey-hole by then anyway so that knowledge was useless to him. With Freed gone, and with him the only other person that would ever stand a chance of getting through Levy's shield, there was no way that he would get out of just having to wait for Levy to re-emerge. Slamming a fist down on the bar in frustration, he looked up at Mira.

"Alright. Bring me a sandwich and some iron down to the library. Oh, and a tankard of beer."

With that he turned away to head down to where he knew he would be camping for a while. Mira chuckled to herself, everyone had thought that Gajeel would have learned some manners when he started dating Levy, but he was still just as direct as before.

Mira found Gajeel sat next to the dictionaries, both long legs up on the table in front of him, a book about human soul magic resting on his lap. Mira chuckled about his choice of book, volumes available on the topic were unavailable anywhere else and if anyone asked they were unavailable at the guild as well.

"You reading up on Bickslows magic? Never thought you would be interested."

Gajeel grunted, taking one of the large pieces of scrap out of Mira's hand and taking a bite out of it, chewing on it absentmindedly. It was obvious by the way his irises stayed in one place that he wasn't actually reading the book at all, instead just staring at it so people wouldn't disturb him.

"You know, I have some more Draconic translation stuff upstairs, it came in after Levy came down here. You can have a look at that if you would like?"

Gajeel shrugged, but nodded in affirmation all the same. It would be something to pass the time, and it wasn't as if he was really taking Jewel's away from Levy anyway. They all got pooled together as soon as they came into the house, and they would discuss with each other what was going to be spent.

Mira disappeared back upstairs, and Gajeel took a bite into his sandwich. Knowing his Shrimp, he was going to be in for a long wait.

Not that Gajeel would know, but the sun had far set behind the horizon when he felt a shift in the magic blanket in front of him. He was three essays and a couple of kilos of iron down by that time, and starting to lag in concentration. He didn't know that the job the previous day had taken so much out of him, and he could feel his eyelids drooping shut second by second. It was only the faint rustle of fabric, and the wave of magic that washed across him that alerted him to the fact that Levy was on the move. A small hole opened up in the corner closest to him, and the first thing that he saw was a shock of blue hair, followed by a small body in an orange sun dress.

"Gajeel!" Levy exclaimed, her eyes sparkling with recognition. She bounced over to him, and jumped onto his lap as his arms wrapped their way around her waist.

"How long have you been here?"

Gajeel kissed her forehead softly, enjoying the concentrated smell of… her that overwhelmed him.

"Hours, days, weeks, who knows with you and your books."

Levy blushed, and started to play with the top of the fabric of Gajeel's shirt. She suddenly plunged forward, and buried her face in his chest to hide the shame that she was feeling.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled, and Gajeel knew that if it wasn't for his sensitive hearing there was no chance he would have been able to make out the words. "I didn't think I had been down there that long."

Gajeel stood up, picking her up with ease as he did. He had always enjoyed the way that he could move her around like a child, and the way Levy automatically wrapped her legs around him made him feel that she did too.

"What is this thing, anyway? I feel like the entire hall could have fallen down and you wouldn't have noticed."

Levy jumped her way off of Gajeel's body, and picked up a corner of the blanket.

"It's a blanket that Freed helped me make. The runes mean that it's both sound proof, and no one can come in or out without my permission. I would have set the permission to you, but you have to be here to do it, and…"

Gajeel chuckled, and pulled Levy into an embrace.

"Well, you had better do it right now, Shrimp."

Levy looked up at Gajeel, before waving a hand over the blanket and muttering a few words.

"It's done, but why are you so excited about it?"

Gajeel bent over so he was looking Levy in the eye.

"Shrimp. You are the only person I know who, when given a blanket that can literally shut out the entire world, would use it to get some peace and quiet to read. We are going back in there, and I am going to show you the correct way to use that blanket."

Levy stood in confusion for a while, before realisation dawned over her face. She didn't have time to protest, before Gajeel had swept her away into the blanket, to show her exactly what naughty things his mind had come up with.

* * *

 **A/N - I still have not decided how to spell Freed/Fried. So if it changes, that's why.**

 **Also, who doesn't love Blanket Forts?**

 **Did you love it? Did you hate it? Let me know. I am a review whore, not going to lie.**


	3. I Love You

**Disclaimer - I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Levy barreled down the slope of Mt. Hakobe, feet slipping on the snow and ice beneath her on the way down. After a few seconds, her legs gave out underneath her and she lost all control as she desperately tried to grab onto something to slow her descent. Her arms grasped desperately around her, but the snow only fell through her fingers as she fell faster and faster. When she heard the roar coming from above her, she started to debate with herself whether she should even be thinking of slowing herself down. They had run into one of the biggest Vulcans she had ever seen, one of the biggest Vulcans she had ever even heard about. She hadn't even read about any creature as big as these in legends, apart from possibly dragons. Had she discovered a brand new species? There was so much she could learn, if only she had had more time to study it before it had been startled…

She was thrown out of both her thoughts and the path of a well-aimed swipe that she hadn't even noticed by a rock hitting her from the side. No. Not a rock. It was a person. A person who quickly put his hand over her mouth to stop her from gasping and alerting the Vulcan to their new location. Levy looked around her surroundings, and realised that they were in a small, icy alcove out of the sight of the creature following them. Gajeel lay on top of her, pinning her body underneath his in his attempt to shield her. The alcove was barely big enough for the two of them, and Gajeel's back was brushing the icy roof above them. At least they were hidden. For now, anyway. From what Levy had gathered about this Vulcan, it had an incredible sense of sight and hearing. For them to stay hidden, they would have to be both still and silent. Two things that she knew Gajeel was not very good at. She would have to start planning their escape, and soon.

Gajeel was trying, and failing, not to think about the small body which was currently squirming underneath him. He was only in this position to protect her, anyway, there was no reason other than that that she was lying on top of her. He tried to draw in his body as small as it could go, but it was still an uncomfortable position for him. His back was pressed against the roof above him, and his elbows and knees scraped against the floor. He was trying to hold his weight above Levy so he didn't crush her completely, but even pressing as far up as could with the ice above him his torso brushing against hers. Trying to get his mind off the proximity between him and Levy, he thought to the creature still out hunting for them, thinking tactically about the odds of him being able to defeat it. Even with the help of Levy, someone who had once been selected for the S-Class promotion trials, and someone who could more than hold her own in a battle it was a close call. The thing was huge, and unlike most Vulcan's appeared to be highly intelligent. They weren't just attempting to fight pure muscle, they were trying to fight double the muscle, and about ten times the brains. Add into that that the creature was in it's own element and the odds were stacked high against him and Levy.

Levy shifted underneath him, trying to get herself comfortable, but the way her chest rubbed up against his pulled him out of his thoughts. She was… weirdly beautiful. Of course he had noticed it before now, but the way the light filtered through the ice above them and reflected off her skin cemented it completely in his mind forever. Her smell in here was overwhelming, something that he couldn't help but breath in, something he had no chance of escaping from no matter how hard he tried. It was like a drug to him, taking him to a plane so much more blissful than his own. He lowered his head slightly to allow his nose to brush her hair, masking it as him merely shuffling to get into a better position. The blue locks tickled his nose, and nearly made him sneeze. It was silky, so different to the rough hairs that graced his own head that refused to be tamed. He could smell the hint of cotton that came from her headband and added to the scent of ink and old paper that was so definitively her. People's magic manipulated their scent as they went along, and Levy's Solid Script and Language magic were so powerful that they had overtaken whatever scent she had been born with. It was something that Gajeel often wondered about, just what had Levy originally smelt like. Levy moved slightly, and the smallest breath escaped from her mouth. At any other time he would have found it adorable, but right now he had more important things on his mind.

Is it still out there? Levy mouthed to him, and Gajeel made a tiny movement that Levy could nonetheless decipher as a shrug. There was too much shifting snow and howling winds for Gajeel's hearing or smell to be of any use. The problem with super-human senses, was that sometimes they were overwhelmed. It didn't help that Levy was so close to him, of course, but he would never admit that to her.

Do you think we can take it?

Another shrug. The problem with things that had never been encountered before, was that you never knew how to deal with them. He knew that he was in good hand's, there was only one person in Fairy Tail who was a better tactician than Levy, and she was technically a ghost. Ergo, Levy was the best living tactician in Fairy Tail. He knew that there was a plan running around in that beautiful brain, and it had never let him down before.

I say we go out there. It's a snow creature, so it must be susceptible to heat. I'll attack it with a fire spell, and you can hit it with all you've got while it's disoriented.

Gajeel never thought that Levy would be able to get more beautiful, but the intelligence that she showed when her brain got into action shone through her eyes like stars. His woman wasn't just beautiful, she was brains as well. Gajeel had met many women in his time, and none were as amazing and positively perfect as her. Every single mission that they went on made him fall in love with her even more. It was a very slippery slope, and Gajeel was going down it at a ridiculously hypersonic pace. Even Jet would have nothing on him.

What are you hesitating for, Gajeel? Let's go!

Levy moved to stand up, but Gajeel pressed his palms to her shoulders and held her down. This time was as good as any, while he was there in front of her and the entirety of her attention set on him. Levy looked up at him, confused at the sudden move to hold her down. Was there something that he knew that she didn't? Was he trying to keep her out of trouble? Gajeel wasn't the kind of person to avoid fighting. She could see the conflict in his mind through his eyes, almost as if he was thinking through what he was going to say next. Which was something else that Gajeel didn't do very often. His voice finally came as a whisper, barely audible above the sound of the howling wind and the occasional roar of the Vulcan outside.

"Levy… I think… I think I love you."

Levy stared up at Gajeel, the words from his mouth both confusing her and brutally kicking her out of her train of thought. She knew that he was serious by the way he called her Levy instead of Shrimp. She had known that she had feelings for him for a ridiculously long time, and normally him admitting this to her would make her heart sour, but right now…

"Now, Gajeel? You decide that THIS is the best moment to tell me this?!"

Levy's voice was louder than she had anticipated it to be. She heard the Vulcan roar, louder, closer, more focused this time. It appeared that they had been discovered. She looked up at Gajeel in a mixture of shock and fear, as he smirked down.

"Wow. Good going, Shrimp. Well, nows the time to put that plan of yours into action, anyway."

Levy sighed as Gajeel jumped off her, running out of the alcove to face the Vulcan head on. Levy sighed, sprinting after him to put the plan into action. He may be an idiot, but at least he was her idiot.

* * *

 **A/N this was ridiculously hard for me to write for some reason... Not my best work but hey.**

 **As always, send me love and/or hatred through the reviews. I really do read all of them :)**


	4. ChildrenParenthood

**Disclaimer - Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima**

* * *

"Hey, Baby. Want to hear Daddy sing?"

Siniy looked up at Gajeel, before quickly toddling away in the direction of her mother's library. Of course the baby didn't want to hear him sing, the baby never wanted to hear him sing. Gajeel followed his daughter as she made her way out of the room to what was quickly becoming her favourite place in the house. She hadn't spoken a word yet, but Levy assured him that their toddler could already read. He wasn't quite sure how she had figured that out, something to do with following her eyes as she read and her bein able to act out the story. For someone who couldn't speak, Siniy was excellent in communicating in her own special way. She took baby steps into the library, heading straight to the correct bookshelf before picking what was quickly becoming her favourite book off the shelf, waddling back over to settle herself down on a bean bag and looking up at Gajeel with her red-brown eyes, begging him to sit next to her. Gajeel knew where she learnt those eyes from…

Exercising all of his self-restraint, Gajeel shook his head and walked over to pick her up. She felt tiny in his hands, no matter how quickly she was growing.

"Not here, Baby. We can go outside and read. It's a beautiful day, and you need some fresh air once in a while."

Siniy kicked up a fuss for a few seconds, before giving in and relaxing in her father's arms. She had learned long ago that she would never match her father's strength, and no matter how hard she kicked she could never get through his thick skin to hurt him. Whenever she tried to play up, it just made him angrier and less likely to fall for her pleading eyes in the near future. They made their way through the house, into the large garden which was situated behind before Gajeel settled her on a log under a large cherry tree and sat down next to her.

"The Dragon and the Shrimp. Really, Baby? We read this one literally every day."

Siniy looked up at him with those eyes that she knew her father could not resist. She had seen her mother use the same expression on him before, and he couldn't resist her mother either. These were her pleading eyes, her first power she had over her father. Levy always joked with Gajeel that those eyes will be the end of many a young boy in the future. Gajeel disagreed, arguing that he would be the end of any young boy who took an interest in their daughter.

"Fine, Baby." Gajeel conceded, settling in on the rock. He wasn't as fast a reader as Levy and he knew that they would be there for a while.

The book she had chosen was one that Lucy had written for her, a super kid-friendly version of how Levy and Gajeel had met that she had given to Siniy when she was born. As soon as it was passed over, Reedus made sure to point out that he provided all of the pictures that illustrated the tale. It portrayed Gajeel as a large iron dragon, and Levy as a small fairy with wings matching her blue hair. Siniy looked up at her father and held her hands up to her head, one sticking straight up and the other formed into a cup, like bunny ears.

"That's right, Bunnygirl wrote this for you." Gajeel opened it to the first page, looking at the large Iron Dragon wrapping his way around a young fairy with bright blue hair. Siniy jumped onto Gajeel's lap and pointed at the dragon before putting her fingertip on Gajeel's nose. She then quickly pointed at the fairy and mimed reading a book. Gajeel felt pride rise up in his throat at the intelligence his daughter already showed.

"That's right Baby, the dragon is me and the fairy is Mummy."

Siniy bounced up and down, before placing her hand across the entire drawing, and bringing her hands up to her eyes to make glasses. Gajeel took a second to figure out who she meant, before agreeing with her.

"Yes, Baby. The drawings are all by the Painter. Now, do you want me to read this or not?!"

Siniy pouted, showing her annoyance, before clambering up onto Gajeel's lap, situating herself between the book and her father's torso. She wriggled for a second to get herself comfortable, before laying her head on Gajeel's chest.

"Once upon a time, there was an Iron Dragon and a Bookworm…"

Gajeel read as Siniy followed the words with her finger, slowing down when Gajeel had to slow down to pronounce a word. He knew that the two girls in his life laughed at him behind her back because Siniy could already read better than he ever could. But Siniy seemed to be just as engaged when he read as she was when Levy read, which lifted Gajeel's heart slightly. Even though he could only read to her in Fiorian and Draconic, Siniy tended to come to him more often when she wanted a book read in either of the languages.

* * *

When the book was finished, ending with the birth of a tiny dragon with iron scales and blue wings, Siniy tugged on Gajeel's jacket to get his attention, before jumping off his lap and standing in the middle of the garden.

"What do you want, Baby?"

He went to stand, but Siniy shook her head and motioned for him to sit back down. As soon as Gajeel was settled back on the log, a look of concentration crossed her face.

Siniy closed her eyes and squeezed her fists tightly. Gajeel was going to step in to ask her what she was trying to do, when her eyes opened, burning brighter and redder than ever before. Within seconds, a familiar word appeared in front of her and fell to the floor with a thunk. Gajeel looked up in surprise while Siniy pointed between the book and the word in front of her. She had made the same IRON that Levy had made for Gajeel on Tenrou, identical down to heart in the middle of the O.

Gajeel didn't know what to do. He hadn't been this happy since Siniy had taken her first steps. Her first spell and it was Levy's. Levy always complained that Siniy was more like Gajeel than her, and now she had her mother's magic Levy would be elated. Gajeel only wished that Levy had been there to see it, but alas she was away on a job and wasn't due to be back for the next couple of days.

He ran towards Siniy, scooping her up in his arms as he did, and spun around with her. Siniy screamed in joy, both at being spun around and that she had appeared to have done something which pleased her father. Gajeel continued to spin around, laughing with her as he did. Thank God their daughter had her mother's brains and not his.

* * *

"Told you he had gone soft." Natsu elbowed Gray as they sat in a tree overlooking Gajeel and Levy's garden. Gray was using a pair of binoculars to watch the spectacle while Natsu relied on his dragon senses.

Gray joined in with Natsu's laughter as he watched Gajeel jump around the garden with the little dark-haired girl. When Natsu had told him that Gajeel was reading with his daughter, he didn't believe it. But now as he watched the normally stern dragon slayer rolling around on the floor he knew it was true.

"Dammit, if only I had a camera lacrima. The guild will pay a bomb to see this!"

The two men laughed, leaning on each other as they held in their sides. That reputation that Gajeel had tried so hard to maintain was falling around him, first marriage, then parenthood and now this.

"I'm gonna run home and get my camera. This opportunity is just too good to miss."

Natsu was just about to jump out of the tree when he felt himself being pulled backwards violently to smack into Gray's back, and when he looked down he saw a million little "rope" words wrapping around the both of them. He didn't need to look up to know the source.

"You will do no such thing, Natsu Dragneel."

The men looked up and saw Levy stood on the floor, hands on her hips. Her face was pure anger, and both of the boys started to quake.

"Need I remind you who made S-Class first? And you know that I have been taking more physical jobs since Siniy was born. Do you really want to try me?"

It was true since the birth of her daughter Levy's maternal instincts had taken over and she had made it her own personal mission to get as strong as Gajeel to protect her little girl. Natsu and Gray looked at each other, unsure whether they could actually take her. They had all seen Levy's anger before when she was pregnant and hormonal, and it was not something that they wanted to come up against, they both gulped in unison before shaking their heads.

"Good. Now both of you Fuck Off so I can go and see my husband and daughter. And if I hear ANY mention of this, I swear to Mavis I will remove your limbs one by one and feed them to the Vulcans."

The two male guild members were out of there as soon as their bonds were broken, and Levy just stood there and smiled. Now it was finally time to go and see the rest of her little family.

* * *

 **A/N - This is my first ever childhood fic, and I was terrified of it. But I have to say I actually love Siniy as a character, and I may use her more. The question is, who's magic does she actually possess? She could make the same word with her father's magic, of course.**

 **I promised myself that I wouldn't leave it to the day of submission to write the stories but I maaaay have lied.**

 **Someone asked me to set up an ask box on my Tumblr, so I have. Go and check it out if you want to ask me stuff.**

 **See you guys tomorrow!**


	5. Forbidden

**Disclaimer - I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **Warning - Immediate Lemon in this chapter.**

* * *

Gajeel hauled Levy up into the air and entered her in one swift movement. He revelled in the squeak that escaped her lips and made it his mission to force more of the cute little noises out of her. His eyes screwed up as he felt her envelop his cock, and he struggled to hold himself together as he maneuvered his way across the dark room to press her up against the wall of the small storage area. His nose was filled with her lust, his ears filled with her heavy breathing and the only thing he could feel was her skin on his, and her hair brushing against his cheek. He had truly found perfection.

He settled into a smooth rhythm, slowly withdrawing from her wetness before snapping his hips forward to enter her to the hilt again. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, and his hands found their favourite position - clasped on her arse and squeezing it tightly. She painted wet kisses across his cheek, before moving down his neck. He felt her bite into his neck, blunt teeth struggling to break through his iron skin. He loved it when she was dirty like this, loved that it was the pleasure that he gave her that drove her wild and almost feral. Gajeel dropped his head down to her shoulder, using his teeth to move the fabric of her dress across before repaying the favour by sinking his teeth into her skin. His cock jumped as she took a deep breath in, and he licked across the wound to taste the sweet iron in her blood and close the skin quicker. He felt Levy's fingers twist in his hair, nails scraping their way across his scalp and he rewarded her by speeding up his pace. He felt her walls tighten around him and grunted as they started to spasm to indicate her release. Her mouth clamped down on his jacket, filling her mouth with the fabric as she tried to muffle the scream that escaped her body. He knew that he was going to follow soon, and when Levy started to tug on his hair he knew that there was no stopping. He buried his face in her hair and felt himself release his seed inside her.

After a few seconds, Gajeel let Levy fall to the floor as she straightened her dress. She smiled at him tiredly as he adjusted his trousers before they both turned around and made their way back into the main room of the guild. Everyone was swanning around, still drinking and partying, none the wiser as to what they had just done.

* * *

 **TWO WEEKS EARLIER**

Makarov stood on the bar and called the guild to attention. Looking around, he could see that the majority of the guild members were there, with just a few mages missing away on jobs that he would have to catch up later. It took him a few minutes to get the undivided attention of everyone there, but finally, all of the eyes in the building were trained on him.

"Alright, you brats! Following a few... incidents we have had over the last couple of months, I have come up with a new rule for the guild. There is to be NO sex in the guild grounds. That means in the pool too. I will allow meetups in Fairy Hills, but outside of there, there is to be NO romantic interactions. Do I make myself clear?"

He looked around the guild to see a few embarrassed faces. Wendy was trying desperately to look anywhere but at another person, and Lisanna and Bickslow hid their faces. The memory of Makarov walking in on them the day before was still far too fresh in their minds. The other members looked around at each other before Makarov nodded and descended from the bar.

At least, everyone had the decency to for him to be back in his office before the betting pools started.

* * *

 **PRESENT DAY**

Cana stood at the head of the table, surrounded by all the known couples in the guild. She had a sneaking suspicion that there were more couples who hadn't admitted to their trysts yet, but for now, the competition consisted of those sat in front of her. It was a few hours after the guild had closed, and it was just them remaining. Makarov had gone home at noon, and Mira had kept the bar open for a little while longer to accommodate for the guild's newest game.

"Alright, guys, how many of you have done it in the pool this week?"

Gray held up a hand with five fingers raised while Juvia turned her head to the side and blushed. Over the past two weeks, people had discovered that Gray had a kink for underwater sex, something that Juvia obviously helped with.

Lisanna held up one finger, and Gajeel held up two. Cana used the light pen to tally up the marks, before turning around to announce the next category.

"How many on the bar?"

Mira raised two hands, totalling eight fingers as Freed hid his face from everyone else in the room. He hated having to take part in this game, but he knew that he would do anything for his girlfriend. Cana tallied them off on the board, before turning around to count the rest.

"Anyone else?"

Levy held up four fingers, along with Elfman who held up one. Cana smirked, before completing the record.

"Final one for today, how many in the Library?"

Lucy held up two fingers, prompting Natsu to laugh at the memory. Mira knocked up another three, and Bickslow held up two. Given the library's position deep in the depths of the library, and the fact that it was very rarely frequented by Makarov made it a very popular location for the member's trysts.

"Erm, Cana?" Levy shouted as Cana was busy marking off the new information.

"Yes, Baby Blue?"

Levy wriggled a bit in her chair, embarrassed of what she had to ask. She wasn't as prudish as many people gave her credit for, but this was slightly too much for even her.

"We fucked in the library 24 times. We don't have enough fingers between us." Luckily, Gajeel jumped in and asked the question for her. Cana looked shocked, before toting up the required marks on the board.

"I object to this!" Evergreen shouted, standing up from her position on Elfman's lap. "Freed and Levy have such an unfair advantage, they can set up barriers that mean no one can see them! They have much more freedom than anyone else."

Levy and Freed balked, annoyed that someone had figured out their secret so early in the competition. Cana struggled for a response before Mira jumped in for her.

"I say that we can use our magic to help us as much as we want. You and Elfman are just jealous that neither of you has magic that can help you out in the game."

A couple of people around the room nodded, no one wanting to disagree with the demon barmaid.

"Anyone else want to object?" Cana asked, looking around the room to see if there were any takers. When no one volunteered, she added the new rule up on the rule board.

"Any magic is allowed in the quest for fuckery."

A silence descended on the room, everyone planning their ideas as to what they can do next. Finally, Bickslow spoke up, announcing a question to the entire room.

"Wait, does this mean I can use my Figure Eyes so no one can see us fucking on the tables?"

Cana was just about to open her mouth before Lisanna hit her boyfriend around the head.

"Bicks, what have I told you about letting those things loose when we fuck? I hate not remembering my orgasms in the morning!"

The room erupted into laughter, apart from Elfman who blushed at hearing his younger sister's vulgar language. He had long since come to terms with her adult relationship with the Ssieth mage, but he still wasn't used to the fact that she had the same kind of relationship with him that he did with Evergreen.

"Alright!" shouted Cana, a little louder than she intended to but, at least, it did the job. "The totals for this week! I will read out the number for this week, and then the totals for the past few weeks."

Everyone shuffled forward in their seats, excited for the scores. The first week they had decided that the winner for each month would get to order around the couple that came last for a day.

"So without further ado, from worst to first:

6\. Lucy and Natsu - 4 with a total of 7!

5\. Elfman and Evergreen - 3 with a total of 8!

4\. Juvia and Gray - 8 with a total of 17!

3\. Bickslow and Lisanna - 9 with a total of 20!

2\. Freed and Mira - 15 with a total of 29!

1\. Gajeel and Levy - 30 with a total of 51!

Wow, Levy, I never would have guess that you had it in you!"

The room was a mixture of cheers and sighs, and Gajeel stood up to address the audience in front of him.

"So, now that my work is done, I will see all you losers next week."

He bent over to pick up Levy, throwing her over his shoulder and ignoring when he protested the man-handling. With one motion of her hand, Cana erased the total board for the week, saving it for the next Sunday night. She shouted at Gajeel's retreating form.

"Remember guys, the first rule of Fuck Club?"

Everyone in the room threw their fists up in the air, repeating the motto that they had voted on the first week.

"You don't talk about Fuck Club!"

* * *

 **A/N So this maaay not qualify for the Gajevy Week as it is not solely focused on them, but I hope it does! I really ridiculously love this idea, and may expand it in the future.**

 **Just so you guys are aware, I just realised that I am busy for the rest of the evenings this week, so the other 3 prompts may not be on time. I apologise in advance!**

 **Please carry on with your reviews, and stuff like that. They make me happy every time I see them :)**

 **See you tomorrow! ~Muddyevil**


	6. Council

**Disclaimer - I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **This is a magic-swap AU. Hopefully, it turned out alright!**

* * *

Levy trailed behind Gajeel, trying to keep up with his much larger strides. They were trekking through a deep forest, avoiding the pathways due to the Dark Guild that was known to be lurking within the cover of the tree's.

"Gajeel, could you be a little quieter, please? Don't you know that the best offence is not to engage at all?"

Gajeel shrugged in front of her, and she sighed as she scurried through a small clearing to catch up with him.

"Are we nearly at the cave?" she asked as Gajeel read the map. She had never been very good at navigating, and these woods were definitely not the place to start learning. Gajeel nodded, silently pointing over the top of her head at the mountainside.

"Can you get us up there, Shrimp?"

Levy sighed, annoyed at being the hired muscle for every single one of their missions. She grabbed a hold of all of their gear and slung it over her shoulder. Using her superhuman strength, she quickly scaled the mountain before ducking into the cave that Gajeel had indicated. She poked her head over the edge to see Gajeel scrambling up behind her, struggling despite his more muscular form. She held her arm down to help him, and as soon as he held on she swung him up.

"Do you have any idea how embarrassing it is having a little Shrimp like you being so much stronger than me?"

Levy tried to argue, but she knew that it would reach deaf ears. She had spent her whole life being underestimated because of her size, and since the mountain of a man in front of her joined the old guild, it had been no different. Whenever they went on jobs together, the client immediately thought that he was the muscle, and not her. And then, as soon as they had joined the council, she could hear the whispers about the odd couple through her acute hearing, and they just got worse the more missions they completed.

"Oh, it's the little one that's the dragon slayer?"

"Yeah, the massive one is the translator, fucked up, right?"

She made her way to the front of the cave to scout out for any of the members of the dark guild that the council had sent them to eliminate while Gajeel took his notebooks out of his bag. The first council team had told them the location of the cave, along with the fact that the forbidden spell the dark guild was looking for was hidden in there. It was their job to write down and translate the forbidden spell, to try and find out what it did, before destroying it and getting the hell out of there.

Levy could hear the guild moving in the forest beneath them, getting closer by each minute. The dark guild had been searching for the last few weeks, and this sector was the last they had to look in. The council had sent in their best team to try and get the job done before they even knew the council was onto them.

After a few minutes of trying to track where the members of the guild were heading, and trying to listen to their conversations to see which magic they were using. The dark guild was incredibly sneaky, and none of the recon teams had been able to discover much about them. None of them had mentioned anything about magic yet, but she could never know if there would be clues in their speech. All she could hear was the scribbling of Gajeel's pen on his paper, and the shuffling of the mages below. Silence, just how she liked it.

"THROUGH THE GATES OF HELL!"

Levy jumped at the noise behind her, not expecting something so sudden. She knew that Gajeel liked to sing as he worked, but would he be stupid enough to sing something that loud when there were wizards beneath them.

"Gajeel! We are less than half a mile away from the closest members of the dark guild! Could you keep it down, please?"

Gajeel scoffed, not bothering to look up from his work. Levy had no idea how he could understand the squiggles on the walls that meant less than nothing to her, but his magic seemed to allow him. How someone so big could have developed a magic so non-combative she would never know.

Levy turned around, trying to refocus her ears on the guild members below her. They seemed to be closer than before, their journey towards where they were speeding up. Levy estimated that they had less than half an hour before the first ones reached the cave. She could hold off maybe ten at once, depending on their magic, but there were far more of them than there were of her. Even with Gajeel's limited attack spells, they would stand no chance if the guild found them.

"Time's running out, Gajeel. I give you 28 minutes and counting."

Gajeel scoffed again, knowing that he would get this done in 15 minutes, max. Why they had bothered dragging him out here for such a simple translation he would never know. Even the dumbest of people in the guilds translation department would have been able to translate this.

"Don't worry, Shrimp, I have this down on pat."

Levy sighed, used to Gajeel's over confidence. The amount of times she had to bail him out because of something that he thought he could handle was just too high to count at this point. She could make out thirteen members within half an hours walk away now, and that was if they weren't alerted to their presence. At a sprint, she estimated that some of them could make it in fifteen minutes, max.

"AS WE MAKE OUR WAY TO HEAVEN!"

That was it. She heard one of the mages stop in their tracks, indicating to the others to stay quiet and she turned around to tell Gajeel to stop. But she was too late.

"PRIIIIMO VICTORIA!"

Levy swore under her breath as five mages started to run towards them, having heard Gajeel's singing from their location.

"Well done, you massive idiot! You've just reduced our time to get this finished and get out of here to fifteen minutes at the most! Not only that but now they know that we are on to them!"

Gajeel shrugged, still refusing to look up at her. The blatant disregard for any kind of stealth angered Levy even more, and she started to shake in frustration.

"They don't know that it's someone that knows about them, or that it's the council. We'll be fine."

With that, Levy swore again, before turning around and enabling her Ir0n Dragon's armor. She didn't know if anyone could use ranged attacks yet, and it was always better to be safe than sorry. The silver of the scales contrasted with her blue hair, and she cursed the way they glittered in the sunlight. When she was protected, she was pretty much a beacon to anyone in the vicinity. She hid in the shadows of the cave as much as possible while still being able to watch the clearing below her for the sight of the enemy mages sneaking up on them.

"AIMING FOR HEAVEN, THOUGH SERVING IN HELL"

Levy felt bile rising in her throat as she heard the voice from behind her again. Could that twat never keep silent for just one second? Before she could stop herself, the anger burst out.

"For FUCK sake, Gajeel Redfox! Can you keep your fucking voice down? How have you got knowledge of so many languages and yet not know the meaning of stealth?"

As her anger grew within her, scales started to press out from her skin to form dots all over her body, adding an extra couple of inches of protection in case of attack. Something that she knew was going to come in handy if Gajeel kept on like this. The man in question had finally closed his book, and was leaning on the wall looking at her with his normal calculating glare.

"Have I ever told you how fucking sexy you are with your scales like that, Shrimp?"

Levy would be lying if she said she wasn't caught off guard. Sure, they had been dating for a while, but she always assumed that Gajeel was nonplussed about her scales, or even scared of them like her previous boyfriends were. Taking advantage of her shock, Gajeel dropped his notebook on the floor and took a few steps towards her. Levy could barely feel his soft hands on her waist as he pulled her towards him, her armor was so thick around her torso to protect the vital organs that lay beneath. She felt a ghost of his lips against her neck, which pulled her out of her shock.

"Now is really not the best time, Gajeel..."

The solid script mage put his finger up to her lips to shut her up as he moved his lips down to her shoulder, pushing the fabric of her top down as he did.

"Relax. I put a rune barrier up across the mouth of the cave as soon as you said that they were onto us. They can't hear us, see the cave or get through."

Levy sighed. No matter how annoying Gajeel was, he always seemed to do the right thing in the end. If the council knew how many times they ended up shagging on their missions, they would go mad...

* * *

 **A/N - The worst thing about this prompt week, is I want to expand on pretty much all of these stories! The temptation to go through the whole story of Levy and Gajeel and write it with a Magic Swap is far too high right now! Or to write it with EVERY ship magic swapped! *drools at the thought***

 **The song that Gajeel is singing is Primo Victoria by Sabaton. Because I cannot write lyrics, as you will see tomorrow.**

 **Did you love it? Did you hate it? Let me know!**

 **See you tomorrow!**


	7. Song

**Disclaimer - I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Levy was sat in her office, working on an urgent translation job that had come through an hour before. It was a very rare language, one that she had only seen once before, and it was taking all of her knowledge to translate it. The first time she had saw it, it was a poem, and this one was a book on magic that Laxus had found in a ghost town. Makarov had given it to her immediately, knowing that she would be the best person in the country to go to. Even though the job wasn't paid, Levy was determined to finish it as soon as possible, anything to slightly pay back everything the old man had done for her. Gajeel was sat at the other end of the office, strumming occasionally on his guitar as he wrote another song. It never really minded Levy, living in a guild as lively as Fairy Tail had taught her how to do work in even the loudest of conditions.

 _"In a dress of light, she approached me_

 _I remember it like it was yesterday_

 _I was so young, felt embarrassed_

 _But I've never regretted it"_

Gajeel's voice crossed the void between them and entered her head. Levy faltered a second, struggling on a word which evaded her. How could she block out brawls in the guild in which she sat in the middle, but not the soft voice of the man who sat across the room from her? It was barely a whisper, as Gajeel tried to figure out the cadence of the words and the way it fitted into the chords he had written down. He always sang so loud, but Levy much preferred the soft voice he used while practicing, or when he sang a lullaby to her. Levy shook her head, trying desperately to focus on the words in front of her. It was on Ssieth magic, something that she really was not up to speed with and it was boring her. Maybe she could ask Bickslow tomorrow…

 _"She shouted words at my face_

 _Her tongue_ strewed _lust_

 _But I didn't understand her language_

 _I haven't regretted it"_

She was pulled out of her thoughts again by that voice. It was a song she had never heard before, not even in Gajeel's murmurings that he didn't know he emitted when he was thinking of his next "hit" as he liked to call it. He wrote an awful lot of songs, even though less than a quarter of them were ever performed. Levy always admired his and Lucy's ability to write. It always surprised people that, despite her magic, Levy couldn't write to save her life. Non-fiction, sure, but when she tried her hand at anything creative her brain just turned to mush. She shook her head again, desperate to work on the book in front of her. It was talking about extracting souls from the air to place into dead bodies, allowing them to rise from the ground and obey their master. It was practically necromancy, and Levy wondered if Bickslow knew that kind of magic. Maybe he had more knowledge than everyone thought… She flicked through a few pages, translating quickly until she found a new chapter that caused her to learn new words. She pulled the encyclopedia back from the shelf where she had put it a few minutes before, before cracking back on with the first paragraph.

 _"Oh no, nothing at all_

 _Oh no, I don't regret anything_

 _When I touch her skin_

 _Springtime bleeds in Crocus"_

The voice shattered her concentration again, and she pushed the books away from her. There was no point trying to work anymore with Gajeel singing such an intriguing song so close to her. The song seemed to strike a chord in her heart, and she knew instinctually that he was writing it about her. He had written plenty of love songs before, but there had never been one written directly about her. She span around in her chair, moving as quietly as possible so he didn't realise that she was watching him, and luckily he was too engrossed in his work to even acknowledge her. He looked so peaceful as he wrote, the only activity when he was more relaxed than this was when he was sleeping. He had a pencil stuck behind his ear, and occasionally he grabbed it and scribbled it around on the paper before returning it to its place. He was hunched over, guitar on his lap and being held in place with his chest, and the piece of paper with his writing on resting on the floor. Levy rested her head on her crossed arms and listened as Gajeel's voice filled the room yet again.

 _"I didn't know my body_

 _Dreaded so the sight_

 _She showed it to me in the light_

 _I've never regretted it"_

Levy stood up and softly padded over to where the Dragon Slayer sat, wincing when she heard the floorboards creak underneath her. She paused for a second, expecting Gajeel to look up and find her, but he was concentrating so hard that he didn't react at all. Levy carried on until she was stood less than 30cm away from him, before slowly lowering herself until she was lay on her stomach, resting her head on her hands and her elbows on the floor. She looked over at Gajeel's paper, covered in his scrawled writing in Draconic, almost bad enough that even Levy couldn't decrypt it.

 _"A whisper fell to my lap_

 _and made a marvellous sound_

 _Talked a lot, said nothing_

 _and felt good"_

Gajeel finally sat back and closed his eyes, please with the progress he had made with his latest song. It was a song for Levy, as a song about them. He couldn't wait to perform it to her for the first time, couldn't wait to find the perfect time to show it to her. It would need to be sunset, the sun just lowering over the horizon in their favourite place, under the big tree on the hill. He would sit her down, pull out his guitar and serenade her. She would love it, and fall in love with him all over again.

"That was lovely, Gajeel!"

His eyes shot open, and he saw his shrimp lay down in front of him, brown eyes staring up at him and her feet kicked in the air. Or, you know, she could sneak up and just listen to it while he was writing it. That was good too.

* * *

 **A/N - The song is "** **Frühling in Paris" by Rammstein, translated into English and the lyrics changed slightly.**

 **This is the penultimate prompt, see you guys tomorrow for the last prompt of Gajevy Week 2016!**


	8. Jealousy

**Disclaimer, I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **A/N - I am from the UK, so some of these may be UK only holidays. If they are, I'm sorry! I also put the Blosson-Viewing festival in July cause I thought that was the best place to put it.**

* * *

 **January - New Years**

"5! 4! 3! 2! 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Laxus sighed, watching the couples around him launch into kissing each other as he drank his beer alone. Gajeel and Levy were the closest to him, Levy standing up as high as she could on her tiptoes as Gajeel leaned down to reach her lips. He watched as Gajeel reached his arms around Levy's back, lifting her up into his arms so she didn't have to stretch as far.

He took another sip of his beer, before sighing. If only he could have a relationship like that, instead of being alone for another year… He couldn't help but watch Gajeel and Levy, as Gajeel brushed his hands through Levy's hair. What Laxus wouldn't give to have someone's hair to stroke his hands through…

 **February - Valentines Day**

Cana and Bacchus never really celebrated Valentines day, something that they had decided between them. It was just another excuse for corporations to squeeze money out of couples under a false facade of love. Every night they spent together was better than a million valentines days in Cana's mind. That was until valentines morning when she could hear the goings on of next door.

The sun must have barely risen when she heard Gajeel clambering through Levy's window in the apartment next to hers. She would have liked to say that she was up early to get some work done, but it would have been a lie. The truth was that she hadn't slept from the night before.

As soon as Gajeel was in the building, she heard the strum of his guitar and the sound of his voice drifting through the thin doors. How Levy could stand his music, she would never know, but how she wished Bacchus would do something as romantic as writing a song for her…

 **March - Easter**

Jet sat alone in a corner of the guild hall, watching people coming in and out of the room, getting ready for the big Fairy Tail easter egg hunt. All of the women were dressed in their own, a different coloured bunny costume which was all far too revealing for some of the younger members of the guild. There was Erza in red, Lucy in pink and he was sure that he saw Bisca walking past in a green leotard, trying to hide from her daughter so she didn't know that the bunnies were actually members of the guild. The person he was keeping an eye out for wasn't there yet, and he knew that she would be accompanied by her bodyguard anyway. A little blue bunny in a blue leotard, one that he knew that she hated wearing despite her amazing figure. He sighed again, staring down at his beer in disappointment. No matter how many other girls he fell in love with, she would always be the one that got away.

 **April - April fools**

Wendy crouched in the rafters of the guildhall, guarding her bag of water balloons by the sides of her. She didn't have any specific victim, she had been sat up here for a couple of hours, the night before she had hidden in one of the storerooms so she would be there before anyone else. The first person in was Mira, and Wendy didn't have the guts to get her. She didn't have that much of a death wish. Mira had been pottering around setting up the guild hall for the day, occasionally moaning out loud that of all 365 days in the most destructive guild in the world, today was the one where the guild hall got messed up the most.

Wendy's ears picked up the next visitors to the guild and got herself prepared. Levy was far too innocent, and Gajeel loved her far too much to ever bring around a serious repercussion, right.

She saw a head of blue hair emerge from the large door, and immediately dropped her first balloon, watching with glee as gravity guided it towards its victim. Just as she got excited, an umbrella of iron shot out from nowhere and protected her body from the incoming shower.

Gajeel appeared in the room behind her, staring up at Wendy and picking her out even through the darkness.

"Nice try, Girlie, but you're forgetting who you're messing with. Be warned, there're another couple of hours of the day left."

Wendy sighed, jumping down from the rafters and sulking off to get breakfast. One day, she hoped that she would have someone to protect her like Gajeel protected Levy.

 **May - International Buy an Instrument Day**

Mira was stood backstage in the guild, preparing to come out and do one of her shows. She was trying to relax, getting her mind in the game for the show ahead. A collection of guilds had gathered for a discussion with Makarov, and the master of Fairy Tail had obviously decided to extend it to a party, and who else to headline the party than Mira herself.

Gajeel was sat across the way, tuning his guitar. He hadn't been invited to play, but it had never stopped him before. Mira watched as he warmed up his voice, cringing at some of the worst notes. How Levy put up with it, she would never know. Speaking of the devil, the bluenette turned the corner, carrying one of Gajeel's white suits.

"Shrimp! Thank God you're here!"

Levy smiled, setting the suit down next to him. Gajeel stood up, rummaging around in the cupboard which stored all of the instruments behind him.

"I got you something!"

Levy blushed, very conscious of the kind of things that Gajeel tended to buy her, and the fact that they were currently in company. The Dragon Slayer turned around, holding a case in his hand. Levy cocked her head in confusion, before taking it off him and opening it up gently. Inside was a violin, which glimmered slightly in the stage lights that were escaping through the back curtain of the stage.

"I thought that you could learn to play it, and then we can make music together!"

Levy placed the Violin back on the ground, before running over and jumping into Gajeel's arms.

Mira turned away, giving the couple their privacy, but a smile broke across her face. If only her boyfriend would do stupid things like that, to make her smile.

 **June - Midsummer**

Juvia sat in the apartment that she shared with Grey, looking out of the window, wishing she was on the other side. Tonight was the night that couples spent the whole night together, wandering around the town to celebrate the longest day of the year. But she was stuck in here, looking after Gray as he suffered from a fever in bed. She could feel the drizzle starting to fall outside, and desperately tried to stop the rain outside, so to not destroy the nights of all the couples that could actually enjoy the time they could spend together. Looking down at the streets below, she could see Gajeel holding a small umbrella above Levy's head as they walked along, hand in hand.

What Juvia wouldn't give to be out there with them…

 **July - Blossom-Viewing Festival**

Elfman sat in the park, trying to concentrate on the bingo which was taking place around him, but he was distracted by Evergreen who kept playing with his hair. Dammit, it wasn't manly to have a girl keep playing with your hair. Sometimes he noticed that there were little braids in his hair that he never spotted until it was too late. He looked over at the other couples who were sharing the picnic blanket with them. Bixlow always used to get out of it due to the helmet that always covered his hair, and Fried wasn't manly enough in the first place to be affected by the plaits that Mira kept putting in his ponytail. Did anyone else here have the same issue as he did?

A crunching behind him forced him to turn around, and he was met with Gajeel eating some scrap, seemingly not bothered by the bingo that was taking place and instead focused on messing with Levy's hair, twisting it into tiny blue braids. How Elfman wanted to be as manly as Gajeel. Not only could he get away with having braids put in his hair, he got away with putting braids in someone else's as well.

 **August - Book Lovers Day**

"Lu-chan!"

Levy's voice cut through the guild as the blonde girl sat at a table in the middle of the guild. She looked up to find the bluenette pulling a cart behind her, which seemed to be piled high with books.

"Why on Earth have you bought all those books to the guild? It looks like you've got half of your library there!"

Levy blushed as she sat down opposite the blonde, nodding at Mira when she asked if Levy wanted her usual as she passed. She leaned back on the bench, trying to catch her breath from the physical exertion.

"Well, I need to relocate some of my books. I didn't know it, but apparently today is Book Lover's Day."

Lucy cocked her head, trying to figure out where her friend was going.

"Well, you know that Gajeel has been away taking a lot of missions lately?"

Lucy nodded, she had noticed that Levy had been at the guild a lot more due to her partner's absence.

"It turns out that he has been hoarding money to buy me the books on my wish list. All of them. Hence, why I have had to clean out some of my old books to donate to the library. It was either that or buying a new room at Fairy Hills, and you know how the rooms either side of me are taken up so I can't expand my current place like Erza, and…"

Lucy had dazed out, as she stared at her own pink haired dragon slayer who looked like he was about to start a brawl across the other side of the guild. How she wished that he would do something thoughtful like that, just once in a while…

 **September - Oktoberfest**

Bacchus chugged down the remainder of his beer, slamming the empty mug down on the bar, mere seconds after Cana finished hers. His girlfriend called for another round, and he internally sighed. Before he could pick up his next drink, he felt a body smack into his back and push him forward into the bar.

"Dammit, Levy. Can you not drink so heavily that you can't walk next year?"

As he turned around, he heard Levy giggling behind his back.

"Sorry, drunk man. I think that *hic* I had a little too much. Can you teach me to drink like you?"

Bacchus grinned down at her as she stumbled, and chuckled as Gajeel leaned down to pick her up, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Sorry, Drunk Man." The dragon slayer repeated his girlfriend, before patting Bacchus on the back. "She can't handle the booze like the rest of us can. Be glad your girl can put it away the same as everyone else."

But Bacchus wasn't glad. Sometimes he wanted to have a girlfriend who he could look after like Gajeel looked after his. Even if it was just once a year.

 **October - Halloween**

Erza walked into the guild, heels clacking on the stone floor of the guild. Halloween was her time, the time when she can show the world what she was really like. This year she was a policewoman, trussed up in her uniform with her hair hidden curled up and hidden under her hat. She was sure to win the competition this year since the Master decided that Mira's use of take-over magic was technically cheating in the costume contest. She had stepped down gracefully, fresh off the victory of the last ten years.

She had taken barely two steps before she was assaulted by Levy. She was dressed as a pirate, going more for the cute factor than sexy.

"Erzaaaa!" She shouted, jumping up into her arms and wrapping her legs around her waist. Erza barely grabbed onto her, before Gajeel peeled her off.

"Sorry, Erza. She got to the alcohol again. I'm about to take her home."

The Iron Dragon Slayer was a pirate as well, matching Levy perfectly, and Erza was sure that she could see Pantherlily floating around as a parrot.

"Nooo!" Levy shouted, kicking Gajeel to no avail. "I want to stay for the contest! I worked hard on this."

Erza smiled as they walked away bickering. That was the worst thing about long-distance relationships, they could never do a couples costume.

 **November - Guy Fawkes**

Pantherlily hid under the blankets. There was only one thing he was scared of more than Thunder, and that was fireworks. He pulled his ears down as far as they could go, trying to block out as much of the noise as possible. He barely noticed when someone entered the room but looked up when the blanket on his bed was lifted.

"I'm not a fan of fireworks either, Lily. Can I come in here with you?"

Lily nodded before Levy pulled him into her chest. He buried himself as far in as he could, as Levy wrapped her arms around him. She was warm, and her presence made him slightly less terrified of what was happening outside. Slightly. He would never know how someone like Gajeel had managed to date a girl like her, but he would never detest it either.

 **December - Christmas**

"Merry Christmas Everyone!"

Lisanna was passing around presents at the guild hall, trying hard to give out the correct presents to the correct people. People had abandoned their normal tables at the guild and instead sat around in a circle. Of course, people sat in their couples, but they were together all the same. Lucy and Natsu, Elfman and Evergreen, Gajeel and Levy. The latter was sat together, Levy on Gajeel's lap, reading a book out loud to him. She sighed, wishing for romantic moments like their every once in a while. Sure, she loved Bixlows comedy, and she was sure he couldn't be beaten in bed. But to be romanced… Now that was something that she craved.

* * *

 **A/N - Phew! It's finished! I know this one is really late, but it was hard for me to finish this one. Hoped you liked my imagining of Jealousy**

 **And then I started rewatching Fairy Tail from the start with my Nephew. Which didn't help.**

 **So that's it for Gajevy Week 2016... I guess I will see you next year! (P.S. if anyone knows the location of the other weeks, let me know. I am rubbish at Tumblr.)**

 **As always, leave me a comment and all that. And if you want to send me a prompt, I will do my best to ruin that too.**


End file.
